Make It Mine
by no-role-model
Summary: William McKinley High has a new student, named Stella Peters. Being an Army Brat, her father's job brought her to Lima, but now she embarks on a new adventure... making friends
1. This territory goes uncharted

**Okay, I did a totally re-write of this story. I added more and fixed a few things. Last ime I had this up here, Stella was called a Mary-Sue. Yes, Stella might be a mary-sue, but no one is a Mary-Sue compared to Blaine (just saying... I love him though). So, please read and review, but be nice about it.**

**Based after "Hold on to Sixteen": after the win at sectionals.**

**Title is from Sara Bareilles' "Uncharted"**

* * *

><p>She stood in front of William McKinley High, staring up at the school. She knew she didn't look the rest of the students, She had short unnatural fire engine bright red hair styled into an a-symmetrical bob and three facial piercings; one bridge, one nose, and a lip piercing. She looked around as a group of cheerleaders and football players that entered in before her. As she entered, her hands were glued to the straps of her backpack. She wandered the halls for a moment until she saw the sign above a door that read "Office", opening the door and walked towards the front desk, she approached the woman behind the counter, "Hi, I'm Stella. The new girl."<p>

"So, are you ready for that infamous first day of school?" the older woman said with a smile.

Stella nodded, she always hated having to start a new school. Being an Army Brat, but raised in the state of Texas, she learned to go from school to school to school without making friends. But this recent move seemed different. Two weeks after they moved from Austin, Texas to Lima, Ohio, her father was called to Iraq, she knew this meant possibly a year, leaving her and her mother stuck in Lima, Ohio.

"Stella Peters, Right?" The woman asked. and Stella nodded again, "Ooo, silent one, I like kids like you." She quickly typed way on the computer and after a few moments she then grabbed a paper of the printer. She handed the sheet of paper to Stella. "This is your schedule, and you're first class is Spanish with Mr. Schuester, and as you know each hour is listed on the side, and from the looks of it, your 4th period is a free period. And you probably know what that means..." She smiled again, "Free time!"

Stella tried not to laugh, but simply nodded again as she took the paper the older lady handed her. She left the office and wondered into the hall as the first bell rang. It took her a moment to find the class room, but she felt a bit uncomfortable as she walked into the class room, possibly more that 5 minutes late.

"Hola, recepción a la clase española!" The curly haired man, who was sitting on the desk, "¿Su nombre?"

She cleared her throat before she spoke, "Mi nombre es Stella Peters, Soy nuevo aquí"

"Soy señor Schuester " he smiled, "So, you're pretty good at español."

She smiled and answered, "I lived in Texas before moving here, it was a 'must class' in my school."

"If you want you can have that seat next to Finn Hudson, He's the tall one in the second to last row." Mr. Schuester pointed out as the boy who name he just said waved.

"Thanks." She said as she headed to her now assigned seat. She sat down and opened her back-pack, taking out her laptop, fliping the screen around and folding it back so she can use the her stylist to write on it.

Finn looked over and was almost flabbergasted by her laptop, "Oh, wow, thats awesome."

Stella half-smiled, "thanks, my dad got it for me before he got deployed, its an HP TouchSmart ." She explained, "It makes it easier to take notes."

"Ah, Cool." He held out his hand, "I'm Finn Hudson by the way."

"Stella." She replied simply. She was terrified to make friends. She was so used to going to a school, she would make friends, then lose them because thay would have to move. This was the one reason she hated having her father be in the military.

"Well Stella, I'm pleased to meet you, and hope that you -"

"Finn? Stella?" Mr. Schuester said aloud, stoping the class for the moment, "Is there anything you two want to share with us?"

"Um, no Mr. Shue, just talking, sorry." Finn said.

"Alright, now back to our 'Usted' Lesson."

Time flew by faster than she thought and before she knew it class was over.

She sat through two more classes, English and math, before she was able to do her 'free period'. She approached the older woman from earlier in the office and asked where the Auditorium was, getting directions in just moments.

She wandered the hall a bit before she actually found it, opening the doors slowly, making sure there was no one else in there. with her shoes having no traction on the tile, she let her feet glide down the incline, she smiled, finding it actually fun for the moment. She glided until she reached the carpeting and stairs, taking them up to the stage. It felt like a moment she hadn't had in a while, she loved being onstage, but never got to actually fulfill that love. She quickly spotted a small band section set up on the side of the stage, she quickened her pace and picked up the acoustic guitar, tossing the strap over her neck. Her fingers slowly played a simple tune, one she taught herself how to play, "I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall... and I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call, It's just another call from home and you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying." She strummed a bit on the guitar, before continuing, "and I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave... but I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve, oh for the next time we'll be here, seems like a million years and I think I'm dying..."

Little did she know, Someone else had walked in, Sam stood at the back for the auditorium, just listening. He had just moved back to Lima and was living with Finn his family. It was his second day back at McKinley high, and he found himself, yet again roaming the halls. He smiled, He didn't recognize the girl, but there was somthing about her singing that pulled him into the auditorium to listen. He waited for her to finish before heading to the stage, giving her a solo applause, and startling her.

"Holy-... Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"It was my free period, I was headed to the restroom, and I heard music coming from in here... Oh, and my name is Sam by the way." the Blonde smiled, giving her a toothy grin.

"You stopped to spy on me?"

"Well, I don't actually know who you are... So I wouldn't call it 'spying'."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the end of the first verse."

She could feel herself blushing, this was the first time anyone had caught her singing outside of the shower, besides her parents. "So, Sam, How was it?"

"Well, girl I don't know, I liked it."

"Thanks, I'm St-"

They were interrupted by the class bell. "I'll see you later then." Sam said as he headed to leave out the doors he came in.

She sat at a lunch table by herself, twisting her spork in her school-lunch spaghetti zoning out and bored out of her mind. She was startled slightly when she heard a tray get put on the table across from her, She looked up and saw Finn take a seat. "Hey, why are you sitting by me. You have friends don't you?"

He smiled, "You looked lonely."

"Lonely? How do I look lonely?" She questioned as she took a bite.

He laughed, "well, you're sitting there fiddling with your spaghetti, you just looked, well, lonely."

"Wow, nice description, did you write that script yourself?" She joked.

He cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. "what?"

"I was just making fun of your choice of words." She smiled, the first time she did since she arrived in lima.

"Sorry, I'm not that good of an actor... but I am a football player."

"Meh, Not a big fan of football. I'm more for Volleyball."

"Well, at least you like some kind of sports."

Out of no where a short brunette haired girl took a seat next to Finn at the table, she put her food in front of her. "Well, hello, I'm Rachel... Finn's girlfriend." She said as she accentuated the last word.

Stella raised an eyebrow, "Good to know, I'm Stella, and I'm not interested"

"So you're the new girl?" Rachel asked.

"isn't it obvious." She smirked, as she started to get up from the table "well, it was good talking with you."

Finn stopped her for a moment, "Hey, are you doing anything after school?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Stella's face looked puzzled.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout at Glee club with us?"

"Glee? like a singing and dancing club?" She cocked her head to the side, "Like, seriously?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, but its not as bad as you think."

She stood there fora moment and thought about it, "Fine, sure, I'll show up." She said as she finished her trek to the trash can, then out of the Cafeteria. Little did she know what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>Stella entered the music room slowly, skeptical of what she was about to walk into. She immediantly recognized her spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, who was in the middle of explaining to the class something she was not quite sure of... "Okay guys, We need to get ready for regionals..." he noticed what everyone was staring at, "Oh, Stella. Are you lost?"<p>

"No, no. Finn invited me." She took off her backpack and sat it next to the door. "All I know is he mentioned that Glee club isn't as bad as it sounds, so I had to make sure." She overheard the latina girl turn to the blonde tall blond girl in a cheerleader's uniform and said, 'How did she even make it past the metal detectors?' Stella ignore the girl and continued, "I thought I could sit and listen."

"Any chance I could get you to sing?" Mr Shuester asked, "I mean you don't have to, it's fine."

As she took a seat at the end of the front row, she recognized Sam sitting a few rows back, "No, no. I'm good." She brushed him off. "I'll just watch."

"Okay, but when you wanna sing, just tell me." He turned to the rest of the class, and asked if anyone wanted to sing a song idea, but before he was able to get the question out, The Brunette, Finn's Girlfriend stood at the front, She looked to Stella and said, "Hi there, I'm Rachel again, I'm pretty much the 'voice' of Glee club." she smiled a smile so wide, Stella thought it would just fall off her face. she then turned right back to everyone else. "okay, so I thought about doing the..." Stella started to zone out again, blanking out all that Rachel was spewing, but she came out of it when 'The Voice' mentioned her name. "... Stella should at least give us a song, just so we know if she can sing or not."

"Excuse me?" Stella said, cocking her head to the side.

"I just think you should sing us something so we can find out if your voice is good for our group or not. Since we are going to compete in sectionals."

"Sucks? Really?" Stella stood up, and looked down at Rachel, she turned to the band, "Okay, gonna bring some country in here, Lets Hear It For The Boy?" They nodded in reply. "Hit it." She started

The music quickly started, and she started to get into the beat, "My baby he don't talk sweet, he ain't got much to say. But he loves me, loves me, loves me, I know that he loves me anyway. And maybe he don't dress fine, but I don't really mind..." She sat on the piano, "Cause every time he pulls me near, I just want to cheer! Lets Hear it for the boy! Oh, Lets give the boy a hand!" She hopped off the piano and wandered around the room and dancing, "Lets hear it for my baby, you know you gotta under stand... Oh maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my loving one man show... Oh, oh, oh, oh, let's hear it for the boy!" As the band had their solo, Sam came up out of his chair and started to dance with her, "My baby may not be rich, he's watching every dime...Oh but he loves me, loves me, loves me, We always have a real good time." She pushed him back into his seat, she quickly pulled the boy with the short mo-hawk out of his chair and started dancing with him, "And maybe he sings off Key, but that's alright by me, yeah... But what he does, he does so well, makes me want to yell... Lets Hear it for the boy! Oh, Lets give the boy a hand!" She sat him back down too as she ran over to the piano, leaning on it. "Lets hear it for my baby, you know you gotta under stand... Oh maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my loving one man show... Oh, oh, oh, oh, let's hear it for the boy!" The band had another bit of a solo, she quickly pulled Sam back up, "Cause every time he pulls me near, I just want to cheer! Lets Hear it for the boy! Oh, Lets give the boy a hand! Lets hear it for my baby, you know you gotta under stand... Oh maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my loving one man show... Oh, oh, oh, oh, let's hear it for the boy."

The song started to end, Stella Harmonized as the rest of Glee club was singing along. and she allowed Sam, yet again to take a seat. Once she finished they applauded, except Rachel who sulked in her chair with her arms folded. The one with the stubby mo-hawk said, "Well, look at that, the new girl is actually good!"

Mr. Schuester threw his arm around her shoulder, "And that kids, is Stella Peters... welcome her to Glee club."

The room filled again with applause. She stood next to Mr. Schuester. "Oh, stop." She could feel herself smiling again. "Yes, what he said, I'm Stella Peters... I'm from Austin, Texas." She was introducing herself, this was something she was not used to, "Um, Yeah, It's pleasure to be apart of this." After she finished, the rest of the club came up to greet her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for taking the time to read this, I'm currently starting work on chapter 2. So please Read &amp; Review. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Gotta be more than this

**So I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I own nothing of Glee. The only thing I really own in Stella and her family. **

**So here's my second chapter, I've gone through about 20 different re-writes and ways of organizing it. So I really hope you like it!**

**Title is from Sugarland's "Something More"**

* * *

><p>Stella unlocked the front door to her apartment, she could see her mom was asleep on the couch, and a bottle of vodka was clutched in her hand. This was the least favorite part about coming home, she leaned over and picked the half empty bottle out of her mother's hand and sat it down on the coffee-table. Stella disappeared into her room and logged onto her computer. She quickly opened Facebook to see multiple new friend requests. All from the members of Glee club, she accepted everyone.<p>

A little chat-box showed up on the bottom of her screen, it was Mercedes Jones

-_Hey girl, how was your first day_-

Stella smiled, even though it wasn't her mother, at least someone took the time to ask her. -Not too bad, I still miss Texas- She typed away.

-_Well, at least you had some fun at glee club. Don't count Rachel though. She's a little pushy_-

-Yeah, I caught on to that. I'm guessing she's the "star" of Glee?-

-_You could say that. Heck, me and a few of the other girls broke off and had our own group for a while. 'Troubletones' we were awesome _-

-So why are you in Glee?-

-_We lost to New Directions, sadly, so we just rejoined. But you know, things happen_-

-Yeah, I get you-

-_So how long are you stuck here?_-

-I guess until my dad's deployment is done, he's supposed to be back in nine months-

-_Isn't Obama, trying to get everyone back from over there._-

-From what I heard, yes... but I'll have to wait and see-

They sat there, messaging back and forth for almost 2 hours, which was until Mercedes mom had her get of the computer.

Stella leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>-beep-beep-beep-<p>

She reached an arm out from under the covers and turned off the alarm. She dragged herself out of bed and over to the shower, she turned it on, stripped down and climbed in, letting the hot water rush over her. Once she finished she headed out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped around her, she noticed her mother was vacuuming with a bottle of beer in hand.

"Mom, it's 6 in the morning and you're drinking." Stella said standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Shut up Stella!" She turned the vacuum off and looked at her daughter, "Don't you have School?"

Stella scoffed as she headed back into her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned back on it and let herself slide down to the floor. She tried to hold back tears, "I will not make… the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery." She started sing, letting all the emotions out. "I will not break the way that you did, you fell so hard. I learned the hard way to never let it get that far… Because of you; I never strayed too far from the sidewalk, because of you; I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, Because of you; I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you; I am afraid." She took in a deep breath as she wiped away the few stray tears. "I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with." She started getting dressed, she was just wishing this morning would just finish. "I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should've known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain and now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing…" She stood in front of the mirror as she put on her necklace and fixed her eyeliner, "Because of you; I never strayed too far from the sidewalk, because of you; I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you; I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you; I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you; I'm ashamed of my life, because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid… Because of you. Because of you." She finished her song as she put on her backpack. She walked out of her bedroom. Her mom was still vacuuming. She as going to try and go straight out the door, but she was stopped.

Her mother had turned off the vacuum "Stells, could you walk to the market tonight? And possibly get some coupons?"

"Why? So you can get yourself some more alcohol?" She knew she sounded harsh, but she really wasn't bothered by it.

"What was that Stella Mae?"

"I'm not going to get your coupons, you can get them yourself."

In a flash, the beer bottle her mother was holding came flying towards her. Stella ducked to avoid the flying glass projectile. After the glass broke on the wall, she ran out the door.

* * *

><p>She proceeded up the same steps as yesterday. This time in the morning, and she would actually make it to her first class, one she wasn't sure she wanted; GYM.<p>

When she first entered she was met by what she wasn't sure was man or woman. "Ah, you must be Stella." The Coach said as she entered the room, Stella caught on, by the lipstick and mascara, she knew it was female.

Stella looked down at her schedule. "You must be Beiste?" She questioned.

"You got it." Beiste said taking her hand and shaking it. "I just got off the phone with your old volleyball coach, she could not stop talking praises about you, said you lead them to two championships and a nationals." She stepped back for a moment. "But I got to ask, why are you taking gym here?"

Stella smiled, she knew the question was going to come up, "Well, I actually only had a partial credit of gym, besides my volleyball."

Beiste cocked her head to the side, "Really? So, let's say, you show me your Volleyball moves, I'll let you join the team and you can just shimmy your way through gym class."

She stepped back for a moment, "Oh, wow, really?"

"Yeah, we have a few spots open, so it'd be nice to have a team member that's had winning experience… but just don't tell Figgins." Beiste laughed.

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh, and you'll get a letterman's Jacket, how does that sound?"

"What? Oh, awesome!" Stella started to jump up and down with excitement. "My old school didn't give letterman jackets to anyone other than football, this makes me super happy."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Beiste said with a smile across her face, "practice is after school tomorrow, so I'll see you then, right?"

"Oh, you will."

Gym class went by like a breeze, and so did the next couple classes, until it was her free period. She wandered into the music room where glee was held the day before. In the room were Puck, Sam, Quinn, and Mercedes

"Well hey there!" Quinn greeted when she noticed who entered.

"Hey guys." Stella waved and sat down with them, "So what do you guys do in here during the 'free time'?"

"Well, we usually just hangout," Puck spoke up, "I mean, what else is there to do?"

"We also do some singing, like practice and what not." Mercedes smiled, "I mean, you can really do whatever you want."

"Besides killing someone…" Sam said with a large smile, "Because you know, Murder really isn't the right thing to do in your free time." Stella couldn't help but laugh, Sam noticed this, "Ah, so I see someone is pretty morbid"

She nodded, "You caught me Sam, I am pretty and I am morbid."

Just as she said that, Mr. Schuester walked in, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"Wasting time." Puck replied simply.

"Ah, well, I was getting ready to set things up for the glee meeting tonight after school." He sat his bag down and started wiping the white board, and wrote 'DUETS' across the board, " I guess you guys get a sneak peek at this week's assignments."

Stella raised an eyebrow then spoke, "Mr. Schue, we have assignments?"

"Yes actually, we usually have an idea or theme and we choose songs that are related or well, the theme, like 'duets'.

She was slightly confused by this, but she knew she had to get used to it. "So I'm going to need to find someone to sing with?"

"That's right!"

Stella rubbed her forehead, today just got longer.

* * *

><p>It was just after lunch and Stella was getting the stuff for her next class out of her locker.<p>

"Ms. Peters, just the girl I was looking for"

She turned to see Sam standing next to her, "Yes, Mr. Evans, how may I help you."

"Okay, well… I've been thinking about that duet project."

She nodded, "What about it?"

"See, I really want to sing with Mercedes, but I don't want it to look like I'm fighting super hard to get it back."

"So you're asking me about this, really?" She closed her locker and clutched on to her notebook for her next class, "Really? She looked back at him, "Why are you asking me, just go for it and ask her."

"You're kidding right? Her boyfriend it built like a bulldozer."

They started to walk down the hallway, "But if you really like her, then just go-"

Before she could finish her sentence a football player walked by, flinging a purple slushie into her face. "Spiked ya!" He said as she continued walking.

She dropped her notebook and wiped the slushie out of her eyes. "You son-of-a-" She turned around, ready to chase after him, but she was stopped by Sam grabbing hold of her are.

"It's not worth it." He said as he shook his head, "Now, come with me." He led her to the nearest bathroom; he walked over to the sink and turned it on, "Let's wash that grape out of your hair."

She huffed as she approached the sink, "So, I'm guessing that this happens often?" she stuck her head into the sink and started to rinse the slushie out of her hair.

Sam leaned against the wall next to the sink, "It really seems that only happens to members of Glee club, or at least from what I noticed, I haven't seen anyone else slushied."

She stuck her head up and reached for a paper towel, he handed her a handful. "So, you've been slushie before?" She asked as she started drying her hair.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty much you initiation." He grabbed a paper towel and started wiping her face for her. "So welcome to Glee."

She laughed as she backed away, shook her head like a dog and then ran her fingers through her hair, making it brushed back "I'm not sure if I liked this welcome, but I guess that means I have to do laundry when I get home."

Sam took off his backpack, quickly reached into it, pulling out a shirt. He tossed it over to here, "Here, take it, so you won't have to walk around in your shirt all day."

"Oh, really?" She took the shirt and disappeared into the bathroom stall to change, "Thanks for helping me clean up, Sam." She finished changing and came out of the stall. "You're a sweet heart, now why did Mercedes break up with you?"

He laughed a little, "We actually had to break it off, because my dad got a new job in Kentucky."

"Ah," They left the bathroom and proceeded down the hallway. "So you guys moved back up here?"

"Oh, no, I'm crashing at the Hudson-Hummel household. They brought me back to help them take sectionals."

Sam and Stella continued to talk until they reached her class. "Thanks Sam, you're my hero." She said with a smile as she walked into the room.

* * *

><p>It was after school and Stella sat with everyone else in the choir room, Mr. Schuster came in. "Well, as some of you know, our next assignment is going to be: Duets." He listens to a few of the students grunt and moan about it, "Now stop that, guys! I know we did this last year, but instead of you guys choosing a partner, I'll choose them for you." Everyone looked around wondering who they were going to be paired with. He picked up a bowl from off the piano, "I put all your names in here, so who ever you're paired with is who you're going to sing with."<p>

He started pulling names, everyone was paired up. Stella had been paired with Mercedes; they sat off to the side of the room.

"So, I have to ask, how much do you like country?" Stella asked bluntly, "I mean, you don't have to sing it if you don't want to."

"Oh, no, no, no honey," Mercedes replied, "It's fine for me, it all depends on the song you want to sing though."

Stella took her iPod out of her back pocket, "How do you feel about Reba McEntire?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading guys and gals. Please review, it'd totally make my day!<strong>


End file.
